1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity generating and air conditioning system with a water heater, and, more particularly, to an electricity generating and air conditioning system with a water heater in which exhaust gas or cooling water of an engine is used to achieve an enhancement in air conditioning efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electricity generating and air conditioning systems generate electricity by use of a rotating force outputted from an engine, and operate an air conditioner by use of the generated electricity. Such electricity generating and air conditioning systems are mainly used for multi-type air conditioners or large-scale air conditioners.
Such electricity generating and air conditioning systems include an engine, a generator connected to an output shaft of the engine to generate electricity, an air conditioner, which is operated, using the electricity generated from the generator, and a water heater, which heats water, using waste heat of the engine, to supply hot water.
However, such a conventional electricity generating and air conditioning system has a problem in that waste heat of exhaust gas discharged from an engine is not used for an enhancement in the heating performance of the air conditioner, but is used only for supply of hot water, so that the system exhibits a low energy efficiency.